Saffron D. Belial/Personality and Relationships
Personality Positive Traits Belial is a very kind person. For a pirate and looking as intimidating as he does he loves to help people. He was always kind to the elderly and other children on his island. He uses to always help his sister and help the old people and women on the island carry things like groceries. After being forced into slavery by pirates he uses to stand up for the other people not out of bravery but out of pure and utter kindness. He once to a Rokushiki attack from a pirate captain in order to save a young child. He put many people over himself while making his escape from the pirates. After being out and free he still went out of his way to help people and make sure everyone in his presence was better-taken care of than himself. After he started to make money and rouse rebel with the marines and make a name for himself he provided safe passage for people who had a far journey and couldn't afford to pay. He would bring them on his ship. Even as a pirate he continues to be an extremely kind man. Building many orphanages and schools for kids and even old folks homes and hospitals. He constantly stands for and protects the underdog and loves to be kind even though it may not look it As a pirate captain, Belial always thought it was important to be funny. He always loved to crack jokes and lighten up the mood even in the face of battle. Ever since a child, he would crack jokes even at others expense. He would perform in the center of town for pirates passing through for money. He liked the way it made people feel the smiles on there faces. Even when all hope was lost and he was in slavery he made people laugh. His jokes were always funny and never corny. Even in the face of danger or when being whipped, he would joke to help the people of his ship cope with being a prisoner. Even when he got a crew of his own he cracks jokes to raise their hopes and bring them up and make them happy. He even once performed his jokes on the Gran Tesoro for millions of people. Belial is very lovable and is just a ball of comedy. One of his favorite people to make laugh is his sister. As he considers her laugh to be the most beautiful thing he has ever heard and her smile to be like a field of ever shining lilies and rabbits Belial is a very wild person. Ever since childhood, he was really loud and overly wild, As a child, he was known to do pretty crazy things such as riding a sea king although the sea king was weak it was still considered crazy. He is also very loud and loves to laugh. He loved running around town and bein very weird. During his time as a prisoner, he would dare to be loud and attack pirates. Doing crazy things when the pirates weren't around. As a pirate, he loved drinking with his crewmates and getting out on the town. This shows the most in battles tactics can be quite wild and creative. And most catch people off guard. One plan including baiting a giant to crush a tavern all on his own. He is a very understanding person and is very mature. His sad childhood made him really see the world in a new light and he was more understanding. He was understanding when as a child his mother had to leave tho he will never understand why he committed a crime in his father's name. He was also very understanding of the emotions of his father and his drinking problems and his anger. He was understanding enough to have pity on the slave pirate captain as he understood his pain he is also very insightful. He can deeply understand people and their emotions. He can understand how they feel and can help based on that. He can easily read people and situations. Being able to assess a situation and attempt to talk or fight his way out of it depending on his asses meant. He is also very convincing knowing exactly what to say at the exact right time and could persuade anyone and get out of anything even as a kid he always had a great excuse for any of his shenanigans and could easily trick people he is also very openminded and is open to most people and ideas. He doesn't usually judge people based on themselves and likes to first hear people out and doesn't like to assume. He believes everyone is equal and should be treated fairly or treated how they treat people. Belial is a very calm person and isn't shaken up easily. He is very chill is certain situations. he doesn't get round in situations where rowdiness is not suited. In public situations were his reputation or the safety of his crew is on the line he will be calm and serious. Thought at the same time he is also very shy and nervous. He rarely shows this emotion to others and doesn't like when people see it. He has public speaking issues but it's almost nonappearance .as a child when he would perform jokes in public he would be very shy and nervous but he would persevere. He was appalled as yo how he didn't faint performing on the gran Tesoro performing in front of millions. Negative Traits Relationship Allies Enemies